Paper Roses
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Not every love story gets a happy ending... that doesn't stop it being a love story.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Prompt list at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Paper Roses**

* * *

Abraxas sat at the bar alone, staring at the bottom of his glass, deep in thought. He'd just had what he was quite sure was the most painful conversation of his life. Druella had left him alone, a look of absolute and utter heartbreak on her face, and like a coward, he'd chosen not to follow her.

Not that there was anything he could say to make it better.

His father had been furious when he'd informed Abraxas that Cygnus Black had been accepted for a marriage contract with Druella. The snub from the Rosier family had his father practically frothing at the mouth, but there was nothing that could be done.

Abraxas had only realised that he loved Druella when it became clear that he'd have to let her go.

Their relationship had seemed to easy; they fit together like puzzle pieces, one wholly completing the other. From their first date, Druella had captivated and enthralled him with little effort.

As the barkeep called for last orders, Abraxas stood up, leaving a few coins on the table to cover his tab. He had to get away from there immediately.

A Malfoy never showed weakness in public. It simply wasn't done.

* * *

" _You continue to bring me flowers, and yet, they always die," she sighed, accepting the bouquet. "I do wish you'd leave them in their natural state, Abraxas. How can they thrive when cut from the stem of their life source?"_

" _You deserve to be surrounded by beauty, my dear," Abraxas replied as he always did, pressing his lips to her cheek. "Come, I have a table booked in Hogsmeade for us, it wouldn't do to be late."_

" _Of course," she murmured, spelling the flowers into a vase, ensuring there was plenty of water. She placed her hand in the crook of his arm and allowed him to lead her away. One day, she was sure she'd convince him to allow the flowers to thrive in their natural state._

 _They were far more beautiful that way._

* * *

Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark, Abraxas could feel the tears running freely into the pillow as he silently sobbed for the woman he'd lost. His desk was littered with quills and half written letters, balls of parchment screwed up in frustration.

His many attempts at writing her a letter had been for naught. What could he possible write her that would make this better?

 _I love you, but we cannot continue as we were._

That would do nothing but prolong her heartache.

He fought sleep as it tried to claim him, knowing that as soon as he drifted, it would be to dreams of Druella in his arms, her lips against his, her hand resting against his own.

At first, he'd believed that to be a blessing, for he could at least have her in his dreams, but waking up was like a fresh wound to his heart. She could be his, but never to keep.

Lighting his wand, he picked up the photograph he kept beside his bed. It was a simple picture of the two of them at a party. He stroked a finger over the picture, more tears falling as he did.

"I am lost, without you here," he whispered, tossing his wand to the side and holding the picture close to his chest. Tomorrow, he would regain his decorum and strength. For tonight, he would die a thousand deaths as he felt the sorrow of being parted from the woman he loved.

* * *

" _Abraxas? What is this?"_

" _Well, my dear, you continue to complain about the flowers I fetch you, so I made you a paper rose instead. It shan't ever die, so you can keep it forever."_

 _She held the delicate paper rose in her hands, her eyes welling with happy tears as she smiled at him._

" _You listened to me," she murmured, the wonder in her voice enough to make him frown._

" _Of course I listened to you, Druella. I listen to everything you say."_

 _Wrapping her arms around his neck, she squeezed him tightly, burying her face against his robes._

" _Thank you."_

 _After that day, every time Abraxas arrived to meet his love, he fetched another paper rose, just to see that beautiful smile._

* * *

Abraxas didn't see Druella until the summer parties began, but as soon as he entered the ballroom, he saw her immediately. She sat with her parents, her robes a beautiful muted tone of warm gold.

Foregoing the pleasantries of greeting the hosts, Abraxas crossed the room before he'd even fully realised what he was doing.

"Lord and Lady Rosier," he greeted carefully, bowing to Lord Rosier. No matter how much he would like to simply curse the bastard for disallowing him to marry Druella, he knew that should he not be careful with his manners, even his small request would be denied.

"May I dance with Miss Rosier?" he asked, forcing himself to ask Lord Rosier, even though he truly wanted the permission of Druella herself.

"No funny business, boy," Rosier grunted. "One dance."

Abraxas held his hand out for Druella, who thankfully took it immediately. He led her to the dance floor, turning her to face him.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, his eyes taking in every little detail of her face. "That colour… it brings out your eyes."

She nodded, swallowing hard as he began to move them.

Twirling her around the ballroom was perfect in it's pain, a reminder of everything he wanted and everything he couldn't have.

"You know you broke my heart," she whispered, gazing up at him, her green eyes overly bright with unshed tears.

"I know," he replied, wanting nothing more than to kiss away the liquid that threatened to fall to her cheeks. "I broke mine too."

The song came to an end, as songs are wont to do, and he led her to the edge of the floor, bowing respectfully and placing a gentle kiss to her hand.

"Druella."

"Abraxas," she replied, curtsying in return.

Her hand was claimed almost immediately and as she was led back onto the dance floor, Abraxas retreated to one of the many alcoves of the room. He watched from afar as she was twirled and spun, the brightest light in the room.

In the end, he mused, their love was like the paper roses she loved so much; beautiful, but never strong enough to hold up against the pressure of life.

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Friends Competition** \- S10Ep15

 **Can You Make It To The End** \- Abraxas Malfoy

 **Ways to say 'I love you'** \- 56. "It brings out your eyes."

 **Are You Crazy** \- 7. Paper Rose

 **Showtime** \- 5. "I am lost without you here."

 **Around the World** \- Mozambique - Manners

 **Count Your Buttons** \- Quill / "You know you broke my heart." / Druella Black

 **Love In Motion** \- Abraxas Druella

 **Word count - 1074**


End file.
